Hallelujah
by jessie historyfanatic
Summary: ‘It rained the day I was born, such a miserable and sad day. The clouds today promised rain. Behind me lay the one person I’d die to save, ahead the one I’d die to kill. But I couldn’t think of that, it was far too late for regrets. So I walked to The End


Pairings: one for now Sasuke and Naruto (undefined uke and seme)

Rating: T

Drama/Romance

Here we go my first fic!

This is going to be a (possibly one-sided) romance between Sasuke and Naruto set in a semi-cannon way

'_It rained the day I was born, such a miserable and sad day. The clouds today were stormy, promising rain. Behind me lay the one person I'd die to save, ahead the one I'd die to kill. But I couldn't think of that now, it was far too late for regrets. So I stepped into The End.'_

Sasuke and Naruto 'romance' -but not really

It'll make more sense as it goes on

Hallelujah

By: Jessie History buff

Beta-ed by: hokkyokusei

Prologue

The wind swept past my hair and there it seemed to moan in an indescribable sadness that seemed to be a part of this dreary place. It was cold, this feeling inside... so sad. It looked like it was going to rain, and the wind howled past.

_It rained on the day I was born, a fierce downpour that just kept on coming. Huddled inside a building - the most important building of the Uchiha clan-( the former meeting house of the Uchiha from the beginning of Konoha where every Uchiha who had a choice gave birth for generations), including my brother, watched my birth. It was a hard birth, my parents told me._

But it was so warm inside me now, because there was finally a way to avenge them all. Finally, there was a way to end it all, to finish a hatred that had both warmed me and burned me for half my life. Weighing my life against that is pitiful: there should only be vengeance in my heart.

_Like some unearthly echo from the past, the words came: "Foolish little brother," "Hate me," and the slicing down and the cries of pain. There was nothing but red there… red, and hate, or the red-hate, hate-red. But the vision of my brother's smirking face, as he stood there as I was helpless, faded and his features changed. He shrunk and his hair turned a golden blonde and he became Naruto. The pole became a chair as Naruto smiled, having tied me up as he changed into me with a henge no jutsu._

Now was not the time to think of it - that was before today. Then I remembered the choice, the one that I had thrown aside. Naruto meant more to me than I will ever admit, more to me than a friend, whatever he thinks of me. Would it be worth it, Itachi, if I killed Naruto… would I be able to defeat you? But at the price, was that worth it… one thing I'd die for to obtain another, an easy decision for me, on paper. But to be mere minutes from the choice… it hurt.

"_Bastard!" Naruto jumped up and down, annoyed once again at how cold I was acting. He thought I was too smug. He was probably right. Cut to the chase of that annoying cat, Tora. He defeated someone I couldn't beat, whatever my… No, I made my decision a while back._

Or perhaps the decision I just came to now - to kill him - had been made half a decade ago. Whatever it is, Naruto, it is goodbye! Itachi, you will die before my power… My parents' deaths will be avenged! If you get in my way, Naruto, I'll just have to kill you. Yet, I look forward to fighting you; I want to fight you… to see who the better ninja is.

_I smirked in triumph… I had won. The hole was bigger; the chidori was superior to whatever that technique was. I was happy, sure it hurt one person important to me… but it also pushed me a step closer to Itachi. I looked satisfied at the crater, at its complete frontal devastation. "Heh."_

_When Kakashi asked if I was trying to kill Naruto, I felt a pang of absolute guilt… but the satisfaction washed it away. Back-flipping off the roof, all my satisfaction turned to guilt and anger. That Dobe had absolutely destroyed the back of the water tank!_

Smiling, my conviction to my path was once again restored I stepped towards 'The End.'

**A/N This is just the prologue so It doesn't necessarily represent the whole tone of the work (if anyone is turned off)**

**This chapter is nostalgic and sad the next one will be nostalgic and happy**

_**Next time on Hallelujah: Those days of happiness before doubt began to spread, the days of my…Innocence**_

**Please read and review…thanks**


End file.
